Talk:Jimmy KEN/Partners
Team I'm going to make a separate argument for his team and that his team never actually changes. Devimon has the ability to digivolve into BlueMeramon. That gives the chance of- Devimon - BlueMeramon - Boltmon Meramon - BlueMeramon - Boltmon Meramon - SkullMeramon - Boltmon He only has one Boltmon though, and retains access to his two SkullMeramons, so the likelyhood is - his team is as follows. Devimon - BlueMeramon - Boltmon Meramon - SkullMeramon x2 Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:32, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Actually, he's specifically shown with two BlueMeramons at one point, so that blows that away - however, Devimon has the ability to become BlueMeramon like I said - so I do think it's likely he digivolved his Devimon into BlueMeramon, so it could be something along the lines of (since his final team is Boltmon+two SkullMeramons)- Devimon - BlueMeramon - Boltmon Meramon - SkullMeramon Meramon - SkullMeramon Another BlueMeramon, OR he dropped his second Skull down to Mera, then back up to Skull. I think it's too random that he'd have a Devimon and ditch it, so I feel like his Boltmon started as his Devimon. His starting team is Meramon - Devimon - Meramon (in that order) and then his finishing team is SkullMeramon - Boltmon - SkullMeramon. I think his second BlueMeramon was just a random one and his main team of three makes sense. So my final proposal for his team is- Devimon - BlueMeramon - Boltmon Meramon - SkullMeramon Meramon - SkullMeramon Random BlueMeramon, rather than random Devimon. Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:40, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :I would suggest instead Meramon > BlueMeramon < Meramon > SkullMeramon. :However, this stands as a counterexample to the idea that other characters' teams must contain the same characters, and do not follow branching paths. Jimiken's situation requires that either NPC teams can go back down and up again another path (basically invalidating any use for DW:EVOLVE), or that they can swap in here-to-for unseen characters. Most of them follow established lines, so I think I could tolerate still using these, but to be fair there is a legitimate argument that Cyber Sleuth NPC team-based evolution citations can't be treated as confirmed, so it would have to be agreed upon at the discretion of the community (I know, I know, pretty familiar chorus). 12:01, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Whilst possible, it then still means his Devimon is a random he gets rid of. I think the fact his first team is shown as Meramon - Devimon - Meramon, followed by Skull - Bolt - Skull makes it the most likely and with the two BlueMeramons seen, and the notion that I don't think we should count him dropping his dudes down (though Nokia does it, though doesn't go to a different evolution line), it can be treated as I stated of Devimon - BlueMeramon - Boltmon, his two Meramons going into Skull (to fit both his first and final team) and in the middle, his Devimon goes into BlueMeramon (which Devimon does have access to under his digivolution list). That begs the question of his final BlueMeramon, so we either treat it that one of his Meramons has two different Ultimate forms, or rather than a random Devimon, he has a random BM. I can go either way and would support one of his Meramons having two Ultimate stages. Other than Ryuji with his temporary Arcadiamon (and the random Angemon he got so that Chitose had an excuse to get a Shakkoumon), no one ever changes their team. But still, with the first and final teams - I'd say it's showing, at the least, Devimon >> Boltmon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 17:19, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :::Personally, the fact that there are two Meramon, two BlueMeramon, and two SkullMeramon is pretty suggestive. I would read it as either Meramon > BlueMeramon > SkullMeramon (which does already exist in the canon), or Meramon > BlueMeramon < Meramon > SkullMeramon, with Devimon >> Boltmon. Either way, the NPC party tracking clearly isn't as simple as we assumed, so we need to have a community discussion about it. 18:17, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::Blue > Skull wouldn't work without Meramon first due to them both being Ultimates. Everyone else other than this Jimiken thing works fine though, as the Digimon are replaced pretty much one by one, and Jimiken is in the first game, with the rest in the second game. Devimon >> Boltmon works too (though the only way to get that from one digivolution though, is Devimon - BlueMeramon - Boltmon. Devimon, in the first game has BlueMeramon, Myotismon, Infermon and MetalGreymon Blue and the only Digimon that gets Boltmon there is BlueMeramon, meaning the only way Devimon >> Boltmon works is with BlueMeramon in the middle. Even HM can't fill any potential gap, as Arcadiamon Ultimate cannot become Boltmon either). So yeah, the best way to work it with possible evolutions in game (Which everyone else follows), is the way I have it listed. The second team of his two Blue's is what is questionable but his party line up in both the first and third fights+Devimon -> Blue (and nothing else Devimon can be being able to turn into Boltmon) I would say it how it would go, and fits in game digivolution, without Jimiken digivolving his Digimon backwards (Which only Nokia is shown doing, and just goes with the same evolutionary line) Date also has her Lopmon go up and down, though thats just Lopmon - Antylamon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:25, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::::"wouldn't work without Meramon first due to them both being Ultimates." -- that's true for Jintrix as well, and yet they did it. Here. ::::::In any case, we need to have a community discussion, because either way we go with this calls into question the assumptions we've been relying on using these for evolution cites. 18:37, September 4, 2018 (UTC)